Talk:High-Speed Regeneration
Gifs HighSpeedRegeneration110.gif HighSpeedRegeneration124.gif HighSpeedRegeneration.gif Here are a few high speed regen gifs. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I like Ulquiorra's and the Menos Grande's. I think the Ichigo one is not as good as the other purely because its hard to see what he is regenerating. With an article this small, one gif should be all that is needed. My vote would go towards Ulquiorra's--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the gifs Tinni. I concur, Ulquiorra's does look the best out of the three; I'll put that one in the article for now. Perhaps the Menos Grande one can be used in its respective page once all of the MASKED data gets sorted out. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Aizen? Shouldn't Aizen be mentioned as a possessing High-Speed regeneration as that's the reason he lived through mugetsu? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The only problem with that is the article would need to be reworded as right now it says it is an ability of Hollow and Shinigami that have undergone Hollowfication. Aizen did not undergo hollowfication. So if we reword that, then yes, I see no reason why not to add him.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Didn't Aizen himself deny that his form of regeneration was High-Speed Regeneration? I mean, before he said that, we originally classified that ability as something all characters with rapid regeneration possessed, but he himself said told Ichigo his form of regeneration was not High-Speed Regeneration, and that he did not undergo the Hollowfication process. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) What chapter was that from? I remember him saying that he did not undergo hollowfication but I do not remember him saying that his regeneration was not high speed regeneration--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) This page from chapter 396 is where he said it. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 05:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) This is an issue I foresaw when I first started the article; he also used the ability after Ichigo hit him with Getsuga Tenshou, back when Yamamoto tried to blow him up. Back then, he specifically stated that it wasn't high-speed regeneration, but rather a defense mechanism of the Hougyoku. Question is, does the same apply to his recent transformation's ability? However, I support including Aizen somehow. Mohrpheus (talk) 05:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I went back and had a look at chapter 421. Ichigo does say "revive" not regenerate. This is from the sleepyfan scanlation that's now on Haven Reader. I think perhaps there should be a trivia points saying "Aizen too has displayed characteristics similar to high-speed regeneration but has claimed that it is not high-speed regeneration" or would that be junk trivia? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Well then, this article is about High Speed Regeneration, a specific technique. Aizen said he was not using High Speed Regeneration. He does possess a form of regeneration but it is not this specific form so I don't think we can include him.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it'd be junk trivia; it's not stated anywhere else in the article, and it might confuse some people who think it is HSR, resulting in extra work for you lot. I think the explaination Tinni provided would be quite sufficient. [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 09:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I also support the trivia. Before I looked at this talk page I had no memory of Aizen's regeneration being something other than High-Speed Regeneration. Bastian9 19:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I went ahead and put it in. It's really only okay there because Aizen specifically stated that it wasn't this ability. Otherwise, there wouldn't be any point in including it. Mohrpheus (talk) 19:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Nnoitra's HSR status Why is Nnoitra listed with HSR? He only has it in his Resurreccion, and that seems like more of an ability than anything else. Besides, didn't Ulquiorra's statement rule out any of the Espada having it? Bleachshinigami (talk) 02:19, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Abirama Redder On this page Abirama Redder is listed as possessing High-Speed Regeneration, what is the reference for this? I don't think he ever demonstrated the ability and I don't think there is anything about it on his page. --[[User:Ginhikari|'銀光']] - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Speak friend and enter]] 22:47, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about this, I just noticed that on Abirama's page his Águila's feather regeneration is listed as this. However I'm not sure as to whether the feather regeneration should be considered as High-Speed Regeneration. But I understand why it's here now. --[[User:Ginhikari|'銀光']] - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Speak friend and enter]] 22:51, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :It's actually one of the few instances in which the ability is mentioned by name. Kira mentions it when he notices that Abirama's feathers are growing back. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 00:23, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Very well, I'm sorry. This was simply a mistake on my part. --[[User:Ginhikari|'銀光']] - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Speak friend and enter]] 10:34, November 24, 2013 (UTC)